


[Podfic] Love Me and Mend

by aranel_parmadil



Series: Star-crossed [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Divergence - The Reichenbach Fall, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Reincarnation, Shakespearean-style language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 17:36:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4401116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aranel_parmadil/pseuds/aranel_parmadil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Khan awakes in the glade, unable to move. Richard is with him. In their waking lives, Sherlock has fallen due to Moran's machinations, and now he's in hospital - possibly dying. In their dream limbo, Richard promises him. They will not be parted. No matter what happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Love Me and Mend

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Love Me and Mend](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2423198) by [221b_hound](https://archiveofourown.org/users/221b_hound/pseuds/221b_hound). 



Love Me and Mend: Listen or download [here.](http://www.mediafire.com/download/sml68pt8flu29vx/4_Love_Me_And_Mend.mp3)


End file.
